Riddle of Destiny
by Kitthe
Summary: This is the story where it all goes wrong for Dumbledore. Dark! Powerful! Harry. Evil! Dumbledore. Goodish! Voldemort. mentions of slash. Bashing of the light side.
1. Prolog  How it all started

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters made by J.K Rowling they all belong to her. I do not make any money from this story.

'Thoughts'

-Prassletounge-

"Speech"

; Draconian;

_Visions_

**Past/Flashbacks**

This is the story of how I learnt my Destiny, of how I embraced the power my heritage bestowed on me.

This is the Story of how one Harry James Potter learnt that he was born as Seth Salazar Godric Riddle.

This is my story of how I came to be.

How it all started:

"But Salazar I see that in the future one descendant of all of us together is needed!" Merlin argued clearly unhappy with one of the founders of Hogwarts wizardling institute. Helga frowned at the powerful wizard who had claimed to have seen the future. "And how do you expect to send a child like that to the time it is needed?" She questioned him. Rowena sighed because she had seen this future child Merlin spoke so fondly of. Now if only the five of them could get along on this matter. "We make a potion that we all add a drop of our blood to. Then we send it with a letter to a Tom Riddle in the future. He will be the Heir of Salazar already. Now if we only could see a match for him that he could share the potion with to convince the needed child." She stated. Godric thought for a moment before he spoke up. "I see the name Evans." He said. Salazar frowned. 'Is there even a family named that?' he thought before he sighed and spoke. "All right I will need until the full moon to make the potion needed. That gives you four two weeks to find this Evans girl." He stated as coldly as only he could earning a shudder from the other four before he left them to their own thoughts to start on this potion. Merlin sighed and looked to the window. 'I cannot see how my little Albus can get so evil." He said before he got up and left the other three. Helga and Rowena looked at each other as Godric hurried after his lover. "Let's go and find this Evans girl." Rowena said before she grabbed Helga's hand and moved them to the future again.

-With Godric and Merlin-

Godric hugged his lover tight to his body and sighed. "How would the child be trained to do what he must?" He asked. Merlin smiled some "Our portraits will train him and so will she." He said. She was the castle, Hogwarts herself had a soul. She would belong to the child in the future. Godric got a flash of a golden dragon. "He will help train the child to, His egg will be given to the child." He said with a shudder he hated how he could get glimpses of things like that. Merlin smiled some as he looked to Mordred playing with his son Albus on the field before the castle. He could not understand how his grandson could get so evil.

-Two weeks later-

The five of them nodded as they sealed the bottle, they had dictated a letter to Tom Riddle telling him exactly what to do. It read:

(Not a vision or thoughts but a letter.)

'_Dear Mr. Riddle_

_If you have found this letter there will be a bottle with it. The bottle contains the essence of Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Rawenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Merlin and myself your ancestor Salazar Slytherin. It is of importance that you share it with on Lilly Evans-Potter nee Malfoy, she is seen as a muggle born but is from the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy, kidnaped at birth. You sharing this potion and an intercourse will resolve in a child that will be the sole heir of the four founders and merlin himself. Albus Dumbledore is not to know of this, obliviate the girl afterwards, for the child's safety. I do count the future outcome on you._

_Signed_

_Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Rawenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff, Godric Gryffindor and the highly esteemed Merlin.'_

Merlin sent the bottle and the letter to the future, now all they could do is pray. The Evans girl had been kidnaped by Albus himself and placed in a Muggle home. The time before the boy came to power would be a hard time for Wizards and witches, divided by their beliefs, Albus on one end, Tom on the other. The child, a boy, would be made famous by Albus not long after he was born. They hoped the great dragon would get to him before he was placed in a muggle home.

**Please Review. This is my first ever fanfic id love some constructive criticism ^^;**


	2. Lillys and Toms Story

Thank you for all the reviews I love them!

Now for you readers to decide what school should Harry go to?

Hogwarts, Drumstang or another dark school?

Lullaby Lilly sings is All Through the time, I take no credit for it.

'Thoughts'

-Prassletounge-

"Speech"

; Draconian;

_Visions_

**Past/Flashbacks**

Tom and Lilly

Tom had been watching the Potter's for a while now and shook his head at how they acted. The woman had been easy to get to indeed. He looked over the letter again and smirked some, an heir with the blood of the five greatest wizards and witches of all times, what could go wrong?

**-Flashback-**

**Tom had drunk the Polly juice and transformed with a groan to the woman's lover, didn't she have any taste at all? Married to that Potter and Black for a lover, she indeed had a strange taste. Walking in as he knew she would be alone. Potter was at work her lover had been captured just minutes before, he smirked some as he looked to the potion. He the dark lord would take the child once it was born and raise it to be his heir, dark as night indeed the child would be.**

**As he came into the house the woman had let him in, he smiled as the sweet words formed in his head. "I couldn't stand another minute without you my love." He said trying to sound like Black did. "Why will you not divorce him?" Lilly sighed before she smiled. "Because he has the money neither you nor I have, besides you know that Dumbledore promised me a way out if I just bore him a child." She said sweetly before she kissed him. "I hope you brought the potion so I won't get pregnant I ran out of the last I had." She said before she led him to the bed room. Was it this easy really? They had shared the potion he told her sharing it would make it more efficient and she had believed him. As he left the house he was smirking he apparated back to his manor now he would wait.**

**-End Flashback-**

That had been four months ago, the woman was pregnant and believed it to be a Potter Brat, he smirked, he knew what to name the child already. Seth Salazar Godric Merlin Riddle. Seth meant appointed, the child was indeed appointed for great things with his heritage. Salazar, Godric and Merlin were after the three great wizards in his genes, to honor them all. The boy would have a strong family line all the way indeed. And a complete pureblood, nothing could be better.

-With Lilly and James-

James came home from work earlier than usual that day looking worriedly to his beautiful pregnant wife. "Lilly…" He said sitting down beside her on the couch. "I know we are friends and that you love someone else, but please tell me. The child, is it mine?" He asked not daring to look at her. Lilly was shocked at the statement. "James you are my best friend if I say that the child is yours than it is yours." She stated before she got up. James sighed and looked to her. "Lilly we have to go into hiding... You-Know-Who is a threat to us... there has been a prophecy about the child." He said looking down. "The child will bring down the dark lord." He bit his lip looking up to his best friend. Lilly sat down again beside her husband. "Oh, James… what about the others?" She asked looking to him. "Dumbledore will be our secret keeper... That way they can come and go but be unable to play where we will be." He said silently. Lilly just nodded. "When?" She asked. "Dumbledore will come for us in an hour, just take what you need." He said before he got up. Lilly nodded and gathered just what she needed.

-Godric's Hollow Halloween one year later-

Lilly had given birth to a baby boy with the blackest hair you could imagine and in some settings of light his hair shifted over to a dark midnight blue color. But that wasn't the most amazing with the child, you see when he opened his eyes they showed a vibrant jade color, almost as if the gods them self had been born in the baby boy. But if the boy got mad for some reason the eyes shifted to a shade of ice blue that would freeze one in spot. The boy skin was in the palest shades she had ever seen unlike both hers and James skins. They had named the boy Harold James Potter.

The boy had been spoilt rotten by his father and their friends so Harry had all the toys imaginable in the world already. The baby's favorite was a Dragon plush that one night just had showed up in the boys crib along with a plush snake. Sirius kept calling the boy his cub, if they only knew how close that call was. Lilly smiled as she put the baby down in his crib and started to sing a lullaby for him.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
>All through the night<br>Guardian angels God will send thee,  
>All through the night<br>Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
>Hill and dale in slumber sleeping<br>I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
>All through the night<br>Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
>All through the night<br>Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
>All through the night<br>Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
>Hill and dale in slumber sleeping<br>I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
>All through the night."<p>

Smiling she placed a kiss on the child's forehead before she went down to her husband.

James sat in the living room thinking of the prophecy made about his son. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...' if they had not joined the order Harry would be safe. But it was war. He had joined with Sirius and Remus, Lilly had followed them. He sighed as he looked up to see his wife come down from the nursery. A knock came to the door, James frowned who could it be at this hour?

James motioned for Lilly to stay behind as he went to open the door. As he opened it he saw it was Albus and relaxed. He smiled at the man and before he knew it the green light from the killing curse hit him. Lilly screamed as she turned to run for Harry, Albus had betrayed them. She needed her boy to be safe. The killing Curse hit Lilly in the back as she was running up the stairs.

Albus smirked as he walked over the dead body and up the stairs to the nursery. As he entered he saw Tom there looking at the boy. "Tom step away from the baby." He said with a warning

-Toms Story-

A week after the boy had been born tom had visited him and given him Nagini and the great dragon in form of stuffed animals, he had kissed the boys head before leaving and every night since then he had visited the boy. He had named him Seth Salazar Godric Merlin Riddle a far more fitting name than the name the Potters had given him. This night he had come to speak to the two about taking the boy home after the Christmas. Albus had startled him as he had entered the room, the dragon and Nagini clung to the baby to protect him. As Albus spoke he smirked. "Tom step away from the baby." It had been a warning tm smirked as he looked to the man his blue yes cold as ice. "So you can kill him like you did his mother?" He just asked. Albus growled as he hissed "Avada Kadvara" and let the killing curse out to hit Tom. Tom just dodged it as it hit the wall instead. "Albus you cannot kill me or my son." He said with a smirk as he disappeared from the room. He would now stay low until the child turned 10 and it was time for him to step in.

-Albus-

Albus walked up to the crib and picked the sleeping boy placing fake memories of how tom had killed his parents in his mind, two stuffed toys came with Albus that the boy seemed to hold onto as he apparated to the ministry to tell of what had happened and that the baby indeed had killed the dark lord.

-Hours later-

Albus placed the sleeping child with his toys on the doorstep of the Dursley's with a letter to petunia of how to treat the child as a servant to them. Smirking Albus left the area to triumph. The Dursley's would beat the child to death in the next 10 years.

Dumbledore didn't notice the light from the particular house as the letter disappeared for good, moved to the past for safe keeping. The Great Dragon and Nagini would keep the baby safe until the time came for the baby to know of his father.

**Please review the story! Remember that I would like you all to vote for what school Harry should go to.**


	3. 10 years is a long time

Okay I am going to place 6 years through this chapter so bear with me please?

Poems in this chapter are originals so please do not copy without permission.

'Thoughts'

-Prassletounge-

"Speech"

; Draconian;

_Visions_

**Past/Flashbacks**

9 years is a long time

Harrys 5th birthday

Petunia Dursley could be described in many ways; she loved to gossip as long as it was not about herself or her family. She was divorced from Vernon Dursley and raised two boys on her own. Vernon had been abusive towards her and the youngest boy; she had been fed up by it and divorced him after just half a year since she took an orphaned Harry in. Petunias own son Dudley protected the small Harry and both boys was often seen playing with the stuffed animals Harry had arrived with, sometimes Petunia could swear that she saw the toys move on their own. When harry was 3 he had started to have nightmares of his parents, her sister Lilly and her husband James, apparently the boy had seen them being murdered before his eyes. Harry refused to play with anyone else than Dudley and often spoke of odd things like magic and that he would have to go away to a man that would say he was his father. Petunia smiled some as she thought back to the latest conversation of it. Harry was five and already so mature.

**Flashback**

**Harry had come down the stairs for breakfast the toys with him. "Aunty, Nagini says daddy will come when I turn 9 and that I have to go with him... will you and Dudley come with us?" the boy had asked all serious. Petunia had sat down with the boy and sighed. "Harry, sweetheart, your daddy is in heaven with your mommy." She said gently. Harry had shock his head and his eyes started to shift to the ice blue color he got when he was mad. "Li says James wasn't my daddy." The boy said silently. Petunia sighed some. "All right Harry, if someone comes and can prove to be your father we will follow him all of us." She gave in smiling as the boy calmed down.**

**End flashback**

Both Dudley and Harry had accidental magic happen to them, which made petunia so happy; both boys seemed to be able to become powerful in their own might one day. Dudley was one year older than Harry. Petunia was a squib, she knew Lilly had been a pure blood witch with a lot of power. While Petunia had been thrown out Lilly had just been brought to their muggle parents. Dudley was a half-blood wizard and would be an outcast accepted at best. Harry on the other hand was a pure blood and the-boy-who-lived, he would be celebrated all over the wizarding world and quite rich at that. In Merlin's name she hoped that both boys would get along all through their life.

Harry and Dudley

Dudley grinned as he moved from Harry's bed. "Remember that I will burn your toys if you tell anyone of this." He said as Harry just nodded sending his long hair flying around his head. Petunia had let Harry's hair grow long and usually it was braided but not now. "You know, Harry, I just treat you as any other girl." Dudley grinned as he had gotten dressed and left his cousin alone.

Harry balled up on the bed and hugged his stuffed snake close to his small frame crying letting Nagini absorb the tears and pain her young master let out. Harry was a strong child and wouldn't let anyone else see his tears or pain than his two guardians and best friends. He knew that they both would kill Dudley if he let them. –Nagini it's okay, Let daddy know I want him here today. - The boy hissed to the snake that morphed to her true self. –Young hatchling just let me eat that child and you wouldn't have to stand what he is doing towards you! - The female snake hissed to the boy she was supposed to protect. ; Yes young prince, let us kill the boy, he would deserve it! ; Li, The plush dragon hummed after it too had transformed. Harry shook his head to his tow guardians and dried his tears. "No just tell daddy I want him to come." The boy stated firmly. The two guardians looked at each other before Nagini told her older master of the boys wish, the rest of the information she stored for later, right now they had a birthday to get ready for. Harry got up and went to take shower, to clean his body and heal what damage had been done.

Later

Petunia smiled as all the children played with each other, Harry was always close to Dudley and didn't let anyone else of the children touch him. Dudley seemed proud of that fact.

The blonde child, Draco Malfoy, pulled on Harrys braid and taunted "Harry looks like a girl, just a dress missing!" before he ran off to hide from Dudley's rage.

The adults stood together and spoke of what Harry had done as a child. As usual Harry got a lot of nice gifts but his two stuffed toys were always by him, she couldn't understand why. Petunia had tried to throw them away, but the next morning they were as present as ever by the boy.

Petunia shuddered as she looked around at the adults most of them had been considered Death Eaters during the war. Now they all where there and had children in Dudley's and Harrys ages. Malfoys, Zabini, Greengrass, Rosier, Lestrange, Goyle, Gamp, Crabbe Blishwick, Parkinson, Nott and even Snape had all children. But the only ones she trusted where the Weasley clan as Albus had been the one to introduce them. Petunias horse like features scowled at the black haired man, Riddle that always seemed to look at Harry with an interest not natural for an adult man like him.

But then again Harry was the savior of their world so she could probably understand the interest in Harry's birthdays by all these families.

Petunia tucked both boys in as usual that night before she went to bed herself.

Christmas

Christmas arrived and Harry kept more and more to himself talking to his stuffed animals. Petunia started to worry about the boy. But Harry still had Dudley as Dudley hardy left his side anymore since the birthday party. Maybe something had happened. Petunia sighed thinking it was okay as long as Dudley took care of the younger boy.

Christmas Eve Nagini and Li started to train Harry in his magic, telling him of the history making it like stories for the small child. It was a few hours of bliss Harry had since Dudley's assaults had become a daily event. Harry had to spend most of the time to convince his guardians to not kill Dudley.

Harrys 6th Birthday

This year Harry had asked his aunt if they just could celebrate by going to Diagon Alley to buy books and look at all the things there. Petunia had agreed that way Harry could pick his own birthday gift and she could buy books for Dudley as well. Harry enjoyed his time in Flourish & Blotts and bought plenty of history books and books on small spells he could read up on. Dudley did not enjoy the hours spent in the book store, instead he wanted to go out to Gambol and Japes to buy joke stuff to play off on the other boys in school. Harry picked out a white rabbit from Magical Menagerie for his birthday gift. As they came home a large pile of gifts where placed by their front door and Harry went in and opened them all in his room before he started to write thank you letters to everyone who had placed a gift there.

Christmas again.

This Christmas Harry spent most of the days with his books, he had soon finished reading them all. While Dudley hadn't touched even one of his books.

Harry grabbed a notebook and pencils before he sat down on his bed and started to write.

'Pain

Anger

Wrath

Tears

Sadness

What's left?

Laughter

Smiles

Joyous feast

What do we celebrate?

Despair

Wrath

Joy

Lost

Wining

What did you win?'

Harry sighed as he put the pencil down, what was left and what did the rest win on this? He couldn't answer but he knew he lost everything little by little. Harry turned back a few pages and read the first poem he had written just a few weeks before. It had just one line. 'Take me away to your heaven.'

Looking to Li and Nagini he sighed, he wished his father would come and take him away soon.

Nagini and Li looked at each other before Nagini turned in her report on the child letting her master know how depressed the boy was. Harry had stopped speaking all together two months prior, he didn't even talk to his guardians anymore.

Harrys 7th birthday

Once again the dreadful day of his birthday was there Harry locked himself in on his room most of the day and just came to gather his birthday gifts. Smiling a small thank you to those who brought it before he disappeared again, not even opening them but one. The one he opened contained a book on dark magic that Harry immediately started to read. Towards the evening Dudley came in to his room to molest him once again, not one tear was shredded anymore not a sound just a silent pain.

Harry refused to open his lips other than to eat the small amounts of food he ate.

Petunia worried more and more about the boy but did nothing about it.

Christmas yet again

The third Christmas since the abuse had started came around and harry had filled two notebooks with his poems by this time, he had read and reread all books he could and did everything in his might to avoid Dudley. Petunia had spoken to Molly Weasley about it and the two women tried their best to make him eat more or speak to them, even the Weasley children tried to make Harry speak to them. In return Harry had written a poem and placed on the table for them all to read. 'There is a time that everyone fears. I embrace it become one with it. I want it, it awaits me. When will death come my way?' as he placed the paper down on the table he left them all staring after him. Something was terribly wrong with the boy.

Harrys 8th birthday

'The bell tolls in the distance

From the church in the next village

A funeral, my friend is dead

The snowstorm keeps me at home

The pain in body and soul

He was my friend, my best, my betrothed

Storms of pain rages inside me

The bells tolls 'She is bride'

Dressed in white she stands there

The storm of rage on full force

The bell tolls 'summer is here'

The world is in bloom, the children is happy

Inside my soul an autumn storm of pain resides

Cold, stiff, life is over

The storms of pain is over

Soon I will see my love again

The bells toll.'

Harry sighed he was unsure, was he really a boy or just a girl in disguise? He looked to his guardians and smiled some as he flicked his wrist and put a heating charm over them as they cuddled up in his blankets. Soon they would go home, soon they would leave hell. This year again Harry got a book on advanced dark magic he read it and spent hours learning from his guardians about his powers.

Yet another Christmas

Dudley smirked as he joined harry in bed most of the time, he enjoyed his little whore of a cousin, the small boy helped him keep warm and satisfied. Harry just laid there and took what was given to him. Vernon had come around to spend Christmas with them and would join his son most likely. Harry hated life, he looked to his drawers, when no one looked he would do it.

Locking his guardians up in the closet as soon as he got a moment alone Harry opened his drawers and took out the pain reliving tablets his aunt kept together with a dreamless night potion he swallowed it all and fell asleep on his bed.

Petunia rushed to Harry's room at the noise from the closet, opening it she saw the boys toys move to the bed. Looking to the bed she saw the medication and the potion, shrieking she grabbed the boy and told the toy to take them to St Mungons. The dragon toy took them there as the snake contacted her master to tell of the events.

The healers questioned Petunia of all the damage done to the child. Petunia was shocked as she learnt of the years of abuse Harry had been under, she had not seen his, she was a bad aunt.

An hour later Dudley was rushed in he had been under the torture curse close to an hour. Someone had taken action against the boy and Petunia didn't care as she hugged the stuffed dragon and let it soak in her tears for her nephew. Li knew the founder wouldn't have been happy if they had seen this future. Merlin himself would have turned dark at this.

That day it felt like Hogwarts herself was grieving for the few students and teachers there.

On Christmas day the daily Prophet covered the story of the molested harry, his tortured cousin and aunt grieving for both boys, Vernon Dursley had been killed, was the dark back on the up rise?

A girl went into a trance somewhere else in Britain.

_A fragile pale boy with the loveliest black hair and jade colored eyes was crying on his bed as a bigger, fat boy got undressed laughing. The bigger boy pushed the small down and started to rape him brutally while hitting him over what seemed to be a dragon tattoo on his back. The smaller boy didn't make a sound at this. After the bigger boy had left a snake and a dragon moved to comfort the small boy._

The girl cried as she told her parents of what she had seen.

Harrys 9th birthday

Petunia smiled at the once again laughing boy as the black haired man from all the previous year's came to her. "Petunia Dursley, my name is Tom Riddle and I am here to take my son back." He said silently. Petunia looked to the man. "Can you prove to be the boy's father?" she asked suspiciously the man just nodded before he pulled out a self-heating cauldron with a potion in it. "I need a drop of the boys blood." He said silently as he pulled out another. Petunia nodded and called harry in before she pricked his finger and added a drop of his blood to the heritage potion. A cloudy smoke rose with a name in it. The name read 'Seth Salazar Godric Merlin Riddle. Malfoy, Black, Riddle, Huffelpuff, Merlin, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Potter, Rawenclaw.' Showing all his heritages Petunias eyes widened, the boy was an ancestor of all those families? The man pricked his own finger and added a drop of his blood to the other cauldron the same smoke cloud came up and read 'Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle, Gaunt, Slytherin.' For his heritages. Petunia nodded silently before she spoke up. "I am just a squib but I wish to come along with you and the boy." The man looked to Harry, now Seth before he sighed. "It's the boys decision." He stated. Harry, now Seth, looked up and smiled some. "Daddy I want aunty to come with us, even if she is not my real aunty she can do cleaning and cooking for us." The boy said firmly. The man smiled before nodding. "All right grab just the most necessary then we shall leave." He said watching Petunia go to collect a few dresses to bring while harry took Li and Nagini with him to get all his presents and books.

Riddle Manor.

Tom smiled as he watched Seth (I will from here call Harry Seth) marvel over the library. Petunia had been given the room to the left of Seth's so she could be close, she would be his assistant as long as needed. The woman may be a Squib but she had treated her son like a prince while raising him and she had some magical knowledge. Petunia came to tom and spoke up. "Lord Riddle was it you who killed my ex-husband and tortured my son?" She just asked bluntly. Tom nodded. "Yes I just gave them what they should have for doing what they did to my son. And call me master for I am Voldemort and you are my son's loyal subject." He stated as he patted the snake on his shoulders, the dragon had taken a small living form and followed Seth explained all the books the boy asked about. Petunia nodded some. "Yes master." She answered him before she went to unpack their things.

Seth looked up and went to Voldemort. "Sir, should I call you father, my Lord or daddy?" The boy asked with a sudden matureness. Voldemort smiled at his son. "In private it should be daddy and in public father." He said gently. The boy nodded some. "Okay daddy!" he squealed before hugging the man. Voldemort brought Seth to a table and sat him down before his birthday gifts. Seth looked up before he opened them revealing the historical artifacts after his ancestors, even Merlin's staff was there. The diadem of Huffelpuff, the cup of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor's sword and Slytherins locket. Seth smiled as he liked the gifts and hugged his father again. "Thank you daddy." He said.

In the Prophet the next day half of the paper was dedicated to the sudden death of Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

The Daily Prophet

1st Of august 1989, Tuesday

Late evening of July the 31st the-Boy-Who-Lived alias Harry James Potter was found brutally murdered with his aunt Petunia Dursley née Evans.

An auror that wishes to be anonym confirms that young Mr. Potter was murdered by hours of muggle torture; he or she also confirms that the young boy had been raped before final shot to the head by a muggle gun. The ministry has dedicated the whole week to mourn the child who saved us all.

By: Rita Skeeter

For reactions of the people see pages 3 through 12.

2nd of August 1989, Wednesday

The funeral of Harry James Potter has been set to this coming Friday and memorials will be held all through the country. Minister Fudge has announced that the funeral will be held in Godric's Hollow at 3pm sharp. The young boy shall be placed beside his parents.

By: Judy Rosier

For comments see pages 3, 4 and 7.

3rd of August 1989, Thursday

Headmaster denied inheriting the Potter fortune.

Yesterday Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been denied to inherit the Potter fortune as the bigger part of it by will is to be donated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for research purpose. The wills of the entire Potter family is united on that part. The will of young Mr. Potter also states that all the Potter properties are to be transferred to orphanages for magical children. The orphanages are to be run by one Molly Weasley. An unknown amount of money has also been inherited by the Weasley family. The rest of the money is said to go into the Orphanages. When the prophet tried to reach Mrs. Weasley for a comment all she would say was: "Let us mourn alone and do not come back with your stupid questions again." Alas do not fret reader we will deliver comments from the Weasley's on a later date.

By: Rita Skeeter

For further information on the Potter will see page 4.

For the complete Potter will see page 6.

4th of August 1989, Friday

As of today Godric's Hollow is filled to the brim with wizards and witches that will attend the funeral of Harry James Potter. I managed to meet Richard Riddle from Russia with his son Seth. "It is such a shame and sad event, we moved here to Britain due to Seth's wish to go to school with young Mr. Potter." Lord Riddle said looking sadly to his son.

By: Priscilla Blishwick

For comments see page 9

4th of August 1989, Friday

By 3pm today the funeral of Harry Potter will be held and broadcasted to all the memorials. The minister will hold a speech himself for our young savior.

By: Elias Nott.

5th of August 1989, Saturday

Plenty of respectful names attended the funeral yesterday. And as expected al the lasting noble houses was there as the most noble and ancient house of Potter last heir was put to his final rest. "It is sad to when a house with such nobility and prestige dies out like this." Lucius Malfoy said to our reporter after the ceremony. Lord Malfoys entire family attended the funeral for young Lord Potter. The ministers speech was well written as expected for the funeral of our savior. (See page 2 for the speech.) Know this dear reader young Lord Potter will be missed.

By: Judy Rosier

See pages 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 24 for comments.

Page 2, the Minister's speech.

"It is for a sad occasion we all have gathered today. The savior of our world has passed away too soon in time. It is always sad to see the young ones pass before us, but I must say that it is particular sad to see this young boy pass away. The noble line of Potter is no more, with this young boy it has all died out. It will be hard and sad times before us.

When I think of Harry James Potter I think of a silent and shy boy with great potential to become the greatest of all times.

I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic hereby give Harry James Potter the order of Merlin 1st degree for great bravery post mortem. The money that comes with this degree will go to the children's wing of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in young Lord Potters name as I am sure he would have had."

As recorded by: Rita Skeeter

For comments see page 9.

Riddle Manor

Seth looked over the newspaper to Voldemort. "Daddy, why is it such a fuss over my presumed death?" he asked silently looking down again. Voldemort looked up at his son and gave it a thought. "Well, Seth you see the adults of this world believe you killed me when you were very young. An evil man named Albus Dumbledore killed your mother and her husband and put the blame for it on me." He explained as gentle as possible for the boy. Seth nodded some before he spoke again. "If I go to Hogwarts won't he try to kill me too?" The boy asked his father. Voldemort nodded some. "That is possible yes. But Hogwarts herself will protect you." He stated and Seth just nodded some at that.

Seth's 10th birthday

Seth had been with his father one year and learnt a great deal of black magic and his inheritance and today they would go to Gringotts to get his accounts. As they left the manor Seth looked up and smiled some. "Daddy can we go to Knockturn alley and get me a wand today?" he asked excited. Voldemort smiled at the boy. "After we have been at Gringotts yes." He said he loved the boy and would give him whatever he wanted.

Apparating them to Diagon Alley Voldemort took his son to Gringotts to get the accounts set up.

Seth stopped by the door to Gringotts and read the note on it with wide eyes.

'Enter stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn,<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.'<p>

Seth looked to his father who pulled him inside the bank and up to the counter. "I wish to see what vaults belongs to my son." He said the goblin up ahead. The goblin looked down at set and snorted. "Well get the boy up and put his hand on the ball. It will give him the key in form of rings." He spat out. Voldemort frowned before he lifted Seth up to do as told. Seth put his hand on the ball and got scared as his hand sunk into the ball. "Is it supposed to do that father?" He asked, it didn't hurt at all but it had startled him. Voldemort glared to the goblin who just nodded. After a while Seth was able to take his hand out and display 7 different rings. The goblin swallowed hard. "Well My Lords if you would follow me to a private room." He said and showed them to the nicest room in the bank to wait. Seth looked at the rings on his hand, one silver with a jade gem in it, for Slytherin. One gold with a ruby in it, for Gryffindor. One was gold with some kind of black gem in it, probably Helga's. The forth was a bronze with a sapphire in it, for Rowena. The fifth was of a white metal with a royal blue stone in it. The other two had family crests on them, one he recognized at the potters and the second as Gaunt's. The goblin soon came back. "Well Mr. Potter, if that is what I should call you, that was quiet a stunt you did a year ago." He stated. Seth frowned. "I am not Harry Potter, I am Seth Salazar Godric Merlin Riddle." The boy stated. "And this is my father Tom Marvolo Riddle." He frowned at his old name.

The goblin nodded at that. "Well you were here to ask about your vaults Mr. Riddle and to say you will be a wealthy man is an understatement. Vault 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 287, 567 and 699 is yours." The goblin said looking at both men. Seth thought for a moment. "I want the Potter vault untouched and just to be used for the orphanages Mrs. Weasley is head of." He stated. The goblin nodded and took a note of that. "Then we will remove vault 287 from the list." He just said earning nod from Seth. Tom spoke up at this. "My son wishes for a magical card linked to his vaults so he doesn't have to go here to get his money, it should as well be able to be use in Muggle stores." The goblin nodded at that and handed a card. "Just place a drip of your blood on that and it will be done young prince." He said. Seth looked confused as he was called young prince and decided to ask his father later about that fact. Adding his blood to the card he took it. "Anything else you need master goblin?" he asked silently. The goblin shook his head. "No my young prince." He said before he led them out again.

As they came out they ventured down to Knockturn Alley to get a wand for Seth at Gamp's Wands. Seth was silent as his father spoke to the owner and then was lead to close his eyes and point at the different things to use for his wand when done Voldemort paid and told to deliver it home before they apparated home. Well at home Seth looked to his father. "Why did that goblin keep calling me young prince daddy?" he asked silently. Voldemort looked at his son before he sighed. "Well Seth, you read the history books you bought? Then you know that Merlin was a king of wizards and witches, he didn't let his son or grandson inherit that title, but as you inherited his vaults you got the title with that, meaning when you come of age you can over throw the Ministry and rule the wizarding world as you wish." He said gently. Seth just nodded some. "And if I write a letter that lets you do that for me until I come of age father?" He asked looking to his dad. Voldemort smiled at his son. "Well that would make it easy for us wouldn't it?" He smiled some thinking of the idea. "You can try if that is what you wish." He finally stated. Seth thought. "Well I have one thing to say before that daddy, Mudbloods with high power should be allowed in, a test of power done when they should receive their letters to schools." He stated. Voldemort nodded. "And why is that?" he asked intrigued by his sons views. "Well there are a few purebloods left and we would face inbreeding in just a few years, so we need the new blood and if we base it on power it shouldn't be a problem." Seth stated. Voldemort nodded some. "That is acceptable." He stated agreeing to his son. Seth gave it another thought. "But I should wait until we can win more on it, you can tell your loyal Death Eaters about it but let's keep it a secret to the rest of the world." He decided. Voldemort felt proud of the decision, he would enjoy going back to scaring the people rather than rule the world yet.

Seth's 11th birthday

This year Seth's Hogwarts letter arrived on his birthday along with a letter from every other magical school in the world so he would have many choices. Voldemort had prepared Seth thoroughly for this event and gifts had been arriving for a week to the mansion from Death Eaters. Seth was enjoying himself for the first time on his birthday as he was dressed in royal robes and apparated with Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy to Diagon Alley.

The visit to Diagon Alley was a success but he enjoyed the smaller party at home the best. The by far best news was that his father was engaged to one of the Weasley brothers, to ensure their loyalty he had stated, but Seth knew that William and tom loved each other. And having a real family was great, sure he loved his father, but the man seemed lonely most of the time. The two would get married on Christmas day when Seth would be home for the break from school. And the choice of school didn't matter for either of them, Seth would get to decide on his own.

**Please review and remember to vote for what school Seth should go to. Oh and remember Harry will be Seth from now on.**


	4. Petunias Story

Since this entire chapter is about before Seth turned 9 he will be known as Harry again when he comes back.

Oh and please read my son fic 'Somebody else' while you're at it, it's about Harry and Lilly in an odd sense.

'Thoughts'

-Prassletounge-

"Speech"

; Draconian;

_Visions_

**Past/Flashbacks**

**Petunias Story**

**(Flashback for the entire chapter)**

**Petunia Dursley née Evans was in fact not a muggle nor born as an Evans as people thought her to be. No, she was born as a Nott but as she had turned 4 she was deemed a squib and sent to her death. But a man named Albus had saved her from the death and placed her with the Evans together with an almost newborn baby.**

**Now the Evans was not a muggle family nor squibs either but a light pureblood family in hiding and the sole reason to why she had Lilly had been placed there by Dumbledore. But as Petunia was older than her adopted sister she remembered where she was from. She kept in touch with her older brother with the help of letters as they never dared to meet up due to the punishment he would get.**

**Petunia and Lilly had found a friend in the orphaned Severus Snape as they grew up and played with him often. When it got clear that both Snap and Lilly would go to Hogwarts Petunia got jealous of them both and started to shy away from them. Her letters to her brother contained a lot of information on how angry she was that she couldn't do magic like the other two. That was probably t5he moment when Petunia decided she would become something esteemed in muggle eyes. A doctor, they got good jobs so that's what she would become. But petunia never finished university since she meet Vernon Dursley when she was 19 and just had started it and they got married just a year after.**

**Petunia had gotten pregnant soon after their marriage and forced to drop out of the university to be a housewife and raise their child. The marriage was not as happy as she made it sound they 20 years old petunia was beaten on a daily basis by her husband, she was beaten for Lilly, her 'freakish' sister, for Snape who Vernon thought she had an affair with and the owls that arrived with her brothers letters. Instead of telling anyone she distanced herself from the magical world and hoped that the abuse would come to an end.**

**The 4 first pregnancies she miscarriage due to the abuse and when she got pregnant for the fifth time at the age of 22 she begged Vernon to not hit her so she could give birth to her baby. Vernon sneered but let her be so when she was 2 in January she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Dudley Dursley. Dudley would become the jewel in life for Vernon and he spilt the boy rotten. And if Petunia ever did anything he deemed wrong about the child he would beat her.**

**Petunia had written 3 letters shorty after Dudley was born, telling her brother, Lilly and Snape about her son. Telling them that she was happy, the last part an obvious lie. She wrote that she didn't wish for any visits from either of them.**

**A year and a half after Dudley had been born word reached Petunia about her sister's pregnancy and she was happy for Lilly. To have someone that treated her good and that loved her, she envied her sister even more about that fact.**

**When the Evans died Dudley was given the title of Lord Evans in the magical world and petunia was happy for the boy's sake. As he started to show signs of accidental magic she cowered it up to not anger Vernon about it.**

**15 months after Harry had been born she found herself having to take care of the boy as his parents were murdered by the dark lord. It didn't take long until Vernon abused both her and the boy.**

**Half a year she was fed up with the abuse and divorced Vernon with split care of Dudley as she knew if she had tired for single care Vernon would had destroyed her life and in the end gotten both boys. Petunia contact her brother and Severus telling them about both boys being magical and they both promised to get her in touch with people who would help her and that was how she got to know the pureblood families and they all helped her a great deal with the boys and their accidental magic and helped teaching them how to control it. Little did she know that she would regret having split care of Dudley.**

The rest we already know. Next chapter will be on how Voldemort and Bill Weasley got to know each other. Now that is an unexpected pairing…

Please write a review on this story.


	5. Tom and Bill

I can honestly say that this will be only chapter purely slash. But there will be mentions about their relationship in the other chapters. This is after all a fan fiction about Harry Potter / Seth so it will be concentrated around him. I promise.

Meaning of slash: (from Wikipedia)

**Quote: "Slash fiction** is a genre of fan fiction that focuses on the depiction of romantic or sexual relationships between fictional characters of the same sex.[1][2] While the term was originally restricted to stories in which male media characters were involved in an explicit adult relationship as a primary plot element, it is now often used to refer to any fan story containing a pairing between same-sex characters, although many fans distinguish the female-focused variety as a separate genre commonly referred to as femslash. The characters are usually not engaged in such relationships in their respective fictional universes." **End quote.**

This will not be with any sexual content at all.

And thank you again for the reviews and interest in my story. I hope there will be a continuation of reviews and interest in the future.

And once again Seth will be Harry until he reaches the age of 10.

Now let's get on to the story and see what this unexpected pairing is about.

'Thoughts'

-Prassletounge-

"Speech"

; Draconian;

_Visions_

**Past/Flashbacks**

**Tom and Bill**

They had met during Harrys 3 birthday party Bill or William as his name really was, was in his 3 year at Hogwarts and had a fairly intriguing interest in wards, runes and the dark side of it at that. Tom found it intriguing and discussed it with the young boy, thinking none of it more about that special topic with the redheaded boy. It wasn't until Harry turned 7 and Bill spilt his drink over Tom that it came back to the man. The young man was handsome red shoulder length hair pulled into ponytail on his back, blue piercing eyes. He was tall with a slightly muscled frame. The mark on his jacket notified that he worked for Gringotts. They spent that birthday party chatting away mostly about dark curses and curse breaking which was one of Tom's big interests besides cursing and torturing people. It proved that it was what bill worked with for Gringotts. Both men took a liking to each other and decided to meet more times.

After a time Tom had kissed Bill and Bill had responded to the kiss much to Toms surprise as it was unspoken off wizards being homosexual. They were supposed to bring heirs specially the pureblood families. But as it was both men were attracted to each other and started dating for real. A while into the dating Bill had asked Tom why he always attended Harry's birthday parties. Tom had replied that that was a tale for another time. And that time had come around was the day before Harry would turn 8. Tom sighed and looked around the empty bar, he would take Bill with him to a house he owned, not the manor but where he stayed at times and explain to him. He knew that the younger man would hate him.

While in the house Tom led Bill to a couch in the living room and sat down opposite of him before he cleaned his throat. "Bill do you remember when you asked me why I attend Harry's birthday parties?" at the nod he got from Bill he continued. "You see, things are rather complicated.. the world knows me under another name .. Voldemort…" He didn't dare to look up and fixated on a spot of his robes. "Harry is... he is my son by birth... Lilly had a lover... and I polyjuiced to the said lover and conceived a child with her, to have an heir." By now Tom looked up into the blue confused eyes of the man he loved, yes he did dare say that he loved the man. But if Bill would turn around now he would have to kill him and wouldn't feel any remorse of it what so ever. The silence was thick in the room before Bill dared to speak. "So you are telling me that I… a Weasley have been dating the dark lord?" he asked and at Toms nod he continued. "You are telling me that William Arthur Weasley love said Dark Lord and said Dark Lord has a son? Not only a son but a son that is destined to kill said Dark Lord?" Voldemort sighed and looked up. "Harry is only destined to kill one wizard and that is Albus Dumbledore. You see I was not the one to attack the Potters that dreadful night. Dumblefool did, I was there yes, but only to speak to the guardians placed by my son." He said silently. "Unlike what Dumblefool says we. My people and I do not kill others than his loyal pets. Indeed we don't wish to merge with the muggle world like he does, since we don't want history to repeat itself and our kind, the stronger kind to fall for the muggle idiocy and be killed on fires like last time Dumblefool tried to merge with them." Bill gave it a thought. "And if I tell you that I William Arthur Weasley think I am not a Weasley since I consider your believes to be the right ones?" Tom smiled some. "Then I consider you a smart man that hasn't fallen for Dumblefool's façade." Tom answered leaning forward and shared a kiss with his lover.

Bill had been with Tom the day word reached them about the rape Harry had been under for the bigger part of his life tom had seen red and ported there with his lover. Bill had his first kill in Vernon Dursley while Tom had tortured Dudley Dursley – Evans to the brink of insanity.

It had been Bills idea to configure duplets of Petunia and Harry when the time came to bring the child back home. Bill had been by Tom's side for years seeing the man's happiness with his son, Seth, as he promptly called him in private. Bill was the one that had the courage to ask tom to marry him, he had already been disowned by his family so he didn't care much and to his surprise Tom had answered yes to the question.

**AN: Short chapter I know, but hey it's a chapter. Hope you enjoy until the next one. Please remember to Review to it. ^^ sincerely yours Kitthe**


	6. Not an update

**Not an actual update but replies to my beloved reviewers.**

**To: pokemon-hogwarts4eva – No Bill is the black-haired Weasley... duuh he is a Weasley xD**

**To: Pebb – thank you for your wonderful review. Updates come as I have written down the chapters to the computer and I got time to update.**

**To: Thirteenth Writer – as stated in previous chapter this is not a slash. Tom and Bill will be the only slash couple in this story and last chapter was the only slash chapter in this story, but there will be mentions of their relationship.**

**To: bensdad – as stted above the only slash pairing in this story is Tom and Bill. I am currently trying to find a fitting character for Seth both amongst my oc characters and the story characters. If you have any wishes please feel free to contact me about it that goes for any of my beloved readers.**

**To: darkwish3 – the first one to review the story ^^ Harry will probably attend Hogwarts, as you're the only one who voted on that subject. And I hope the story of petunias story answered your questions about how Petunia came to know the pureblood families.**

**To: Lady Lixa – I still hope you find the story interesting if you still read it that is.**

**Request from the author.**

**I would like for people to actually write to me different stories that could be printed in The Daily Prophet on the occasion to as Seth's inheritance is revealed. If that is done and your story is chosen to be in this story it will of course be credited to you and I will be grateful for your help.**

**Sincerely yours Kitthe**


	7. On with the Story

Seth will be Seth again and he will go to school, but school will change. The song I used for the hat is from the 1995 one off from .com/wiki/Sorting_Hat#The_Sorting_Hat_songs hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**On with the story**

Seth paced his room he was nervous as he would be going to school in a few hours. He had woken up earlier than usual at 5 am he usually woke up around 7 am. He checked his trunk again and that he still had his wand. Well more staff than wand, He and his father had been to his vaults where he had found the staff of Merlin that transformed to a wand for him. As he walked past the mirror for the onehundredandfiftyeleventh time he stopped and inspected himself in it. His usual black hair had an auburn color to it his eyes where ice blue, his glasses where gone as his vision had stabilized, a spell from Bill had helped him with that. His hair had streaks of red, black and blonde in it but the most outstanding was his bangs that had an silver color to it, it had taken that color after they had visited Gringotts and his vaults his hair had grown some more and his bang had changed color. Seth's hair was in a ponytail and ventured past the small of his back, but it didn't bother him much, he liked his hair long. And according to the etiquette lessons with Bill the long hair marked his authority over others so Seth had decided to keep it that way.

Seth's once pale skin and small frame had grown a few inches and his skin sported a tan. A work out to get him into a good shape to last longer in duels had given him a muscled frame, indeed he looked no longer like the brat Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-but-had-died. Seth chuckled darkly at the realization.

Li and Nagini tilted their heads watching the boy before them. Li cleared his throat some before he spoke. _; My prince please remember that you can only interfere in the war by killing Albus.;_ Seth looked to his companion and smirked_. ; Does Killing him include torturing him before the killing blow?;_ He asked. The dragon just sighed as Nagini hissed in laughter, the boy indeed took after both his father and Salazar, but the world would be better off with him in it. Both creatures loved the young boy and knew he would become something great one day., now if the time would only go faster so he could meet his ancestors and greet her, they felt_ her_ anticipate the young prince's arrival already.

Seth decided around 8 am that it was time to wake Tom and Bill so he stalked to their bedroom and snuck in before jumping on their bed to wake them up. "Father, Bill it's time to wake up, today I am going to school." He squealed and both grownups groaned some before they pulled him to lie down between them. "Seth relax some and sleep a bit more we don't have to leave yet." Tom mumbled some as he hugged his son close. Bill wrapped his arms around both of them and mumbled something to go with what tom had stated. Seth just giggled and snuggled with both men before he remembered what time it was. "Father, Papa.. It's already 8 am you must get up, we have to be there by 10." He stated and that that statement both men shot up and hurriedly got ready. "Do you have everything Seth?" Bill asked as he tried to remember if they had packed everything. Seth sat on the bed just smiling as he nodded his answer. "Nagini and Li already helped me go it all over again." He stated proud over his companions. Tom asked about all the books and if he had his wand and if he remembered who to trust and not. Seth laughed at the grownup's anticipation. "I have all the books, and we come from Russia and moved here because I requested to go to school with the savior of the wizard world. My father's name is Thomas Eric Riddle and we come from the tree of Vladimir Salazar Gronof, a distant heir to Salazar Slytherin and his daughter married an English muggle named Riddle hence why we speak so fluent English. That was five generations ago." He stated hopeful to remember it all. "My mother name was Nadia Francesca Everclear from deep Russia, she died at childbirth being weak. And I am pure blood." He finished off getting a nod from his father and papa telling him he got it right. "People I can trust is Malfoy, who will be in my year, most of the purebloods except the Weasley's and Longbottom. But the Weasley twins can partly be trusted. As for the professors only Snape can be trusted a bit but not fully, I should test his faith in you father before trusting him with any valuable information." He finished of earning another nod. Seth smiled at this as they went down to eat breakfast.

Seth side by side apparated with Bill and Tom to Kings Cross station where they met up with the Malfoys. Seth and Draco had gotten along ever since Harry had turned 10 and came to live with his father. Lucius Malfoy did his best to stay on the good graces with his lord and allowed the boys to play, even thou he would rather had seen Draco serve Seth as a loyal subject later Seth's second hand, but alas he could not have it all and they both where children now. Lucius had tried to get a marriage contract going between Seth and his daughter once he learned some of Seth's heritage, especially that of the four founders. Tom had decided to let Lucius know as much as the heritage of the four founders but not the one of Merlin as Lucius would do even more to get his daughter Anastasia married to Seth by knowing of the fifth element. And Toms believes where that Seth would choose his own spouse even if it would be a male he would allow it. He had restrictions thou, Seth was not allowed to marry a Mudblood or a Half-blood. Little did they know what fate had in storage for young Seth at this point.

On the train

Set and Draco had occupied one of the compartments in the back of the train and talked with each other about how exciting it would be to start school. And have the son of the dark Lord of the century walk under the fool's nose unnoticed. Harry hushed Draco at one point right before the door slid open and a redhead stood there looking shy. "Could I sit here everywhere else is full.." He started off before looking to Seth then to Draco. Seth didn't reply and let it go to Draco to decide. Draco gave it a thought. "Tell me why I should let a muggle-lover weasel sit here?" he asked the boy's face got as red as his hair at that statement. "Because my brother is a perfect and I am nothing like him." As Draco got ready to reply Seth raised his hand silencing his friend. "Red hair, freckles, rude hmm a Weasley… And your rudeness to my friend here has made me decide that you will have to look elsewhere to sit." The boy huffed at that. "Why would I want to sit with two death eater's in the making anyway!" He all but yelled out before turning and leaving. Draco and Seth looked to each other and started laughing. Soon enough a second knock came to the compartment door and both boys looked up to a bushy haired girl that fidgeted a bit. "I am looking for Trevor, Neville's pet toad, have either of you seen it?" she asked silently. Seth was the one to respond to this. "No, we haven't Mudblood, and if we did why should we tell filth like you?" The girl was on the brink of tears from being called filth as she had yet to learn the other word the boy had called her she turned around and left abruptly leaving both boys to laugh again.

It took another hour before a timid knock came to the door again, as it slid open it reviled a girl with long blonde almost silver hair, and blue eyes that seemed to be fogged over for unknown reasons. The girl was as tall as Draco was her long hair tied up a bit with the help of a hair band. He dress was short and black strapless her long legs what clad in a black fabric coming from her shoes. And her arms was clad in the same fashion in a black fabric covering them. Seth cleared his throat and looked to the girl who just smiled shyly before sitting down.. Draco rose and eyebrow in question, the girl was far ahead of any other girl he had seen in beauty, he bet she was veela, like his mother.

One of Seth's companions in his pocket cleared its throat and Seth lifted it out proving to be the mini dragon and it caught the girl's eyes as she stared at it. "I think an explanation is due." The dragon said on broken English. "This is my great granddaughter Inoita, she is off mixed breeds and will attend the school with the both of you, but she hadn't spoken for quite a while so don't be upset if she doesn't speak with either of you. She is destined to only speak with the one she is supposed to mate with." The dragon, Li, stated earning a nod from the girl. The girl grabbed a parchment and a quill before she wrote on it. 'A pleasure to meet you young prince with friend. It is as my great grandfather stated I cannot speak unless it is with my mate, it is unfortunate that my mate passed away quite a while a go so I am here to look after the young prince on order from my ancestors.' Both boys nodded at this before they started a light conversation with the girl inquiring about her breeds the girl didn't give much away except that it was of dragons and angels and a bit more.

About half way through the ride the snack cart arrived to their compartment and the boy's bought snacks from it trying to share it with the girl who shook her head and instead conjured and wine glass filled with a red liquid that she sipped on while they ate their snacks. Another girl had joined them, Pansy Parkinson, and she took a great deal of interest in the mute girl, that was what they had described Inoita as, to be a mute. They didn't want her secrets to leak out so it was for the best and Inoita had just smiled in acceptance of that explanation of her condition. Hannah Abott had also joined them, a half blood but she was accepted by the four of them and they all discussed what houses they thought they would attend. Hannah thought she would be a Ravenclaw and Seth could clearly see why. Parkinson and Draco thought Slytherin for them self Inoita had written she didn't care what house she was to enter as long as it was to be the same as her young master would enter. Parkinson and Abott tried hard to figure out just who her young master was.

Seth had answered truly that he did not know what house he would end up in but he figured something was about to be special about his education and little did he know how right he was at that thought.

Abott was interested in what part of Russia Seth was from and the only answer she was given was that he was too young to remember it clearly. But that he remembered the green forests a castle he lived in with a river flowing just outside it, servants to greet him as he walked across the grounds and dragons to be harnessed and ridden up at times when horses was no good. Inoita smiled as she remembered a time when humans and dragons lived in peace and her kind ruled the earth but that had been so long ago. She looked to her young master's pocket and wondered if her great grandfather was playing with the young master's memories.

Inoita flicked her parchment open and scribbled down that they should change since the train would arrive soon. The four sighed and started to change to their school robes much to Inoita's delight but she stiffened as she saw they dragon tattoo on Seth's back and stored it in her memory to inquire information about from her grandfather before she too changed to the robes.

The train soon came to a stop and they all vacated it to see a half giant gather the first years to him and all five of them went there spotting both the Mudblood and the Weasley in the crowd. The Mudblood looked to them and tensed as someone apparently had explained to her what Mudblood meant. The boys snickered and explained to the girls what they had called the girl and all three girls enjoyed it. The half-giant lead them on a path down to the Black lake making Draco hiss about why he shouldn't have worn his new shoes earning laughs from the other four, Seth didn't care much for clothes as he knew very well he could get new at any point, as could the young Malfoy heir so he didn't figure why he was so upset about this. Soon they reached the boats and was instructed to take them three by three Parkinson and Abott paired up with the young Zabini and Inoita, Seth and Draco took the next boat. As all the students had taken the boats, most of them purebloods, the half-giant gave a knock to his boat and they all floated out on the lake towards the school. As they all avoided the cliff they floated past to not get hit on their heads most of them gasped at what they saw in front of them. The majestic castle was a beauty to behold and gave off an air of anticipation and joy as they got closer, the young students didn't know it was the castle itself that did that and not them.

As they reached shore the half giant lead them to the doors and knocked on them and a woman with tin lips opened ."The first year's professor" the half giant said before he left them to be led inside.

The sorting

"You are to wait here until we are ready for you." The professor said before she turned and left them on top of a stair case and most of the pureblood children took the time to look presentable for the sorting and so did the five friends, for Seth it was Inoita that made sure he looked presentable enough as if she knew something the rest did not. The two other girls had started to figure Seth was the young master Inoita had spoken off. Most of the boy's looked jealous as the young beautiful girl made sure the unknown boy looked presentable. Most of the purebloods thought they were betrothed from birth so they found it natural, little did they know just who the boy was.

The professor soon came back to lead them into the great hall. As they entered the five friends heard the bushy haired girl go on about on how the ceiling was enchanted to show the outside, she had read it in 'Hogwarts - a history'. As they came to a stop the professor put a tattered old hat on a chair in front of them. It soon ripped wide open and started to sing:

'_In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted.<em>

_United by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<em>

_"Together we will build and teach"  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might someday be divided.<em>

_For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw,<em>

_So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there, so I can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<em>

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry's purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<em>

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name."<br>Said Huffelpuff, "I'll teach the lot  
>And treat them just the same."<em>

_These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light.<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A house in which they might<em>

_Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning just like him.<em>

_And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor. <em>

_Good Huffelpuff, she took the rest  
>and taught them all she knew,<br>Thus, the houses and their founders  
>Maintained friendships firm and true.<em>

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>for several happy years,<br>but then discord crept among us  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<em>

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
>had once held up our school<br>now turned upon each other and  
>divided, sought to rule.<em>

_And for a while it seemed the school  
>must meet an early end.<br>What with dueling and with fighting  
>and the clash of friend on friend.<em>

_And at last there came a morning  
>when old Slytherin departed<br>and though the fighting then died out  
>he left us quite downhearted.<em>

_And never since the founders four  
>were whittled down to three<br>have the Houses been united  
>as they once were meant to be.<em>

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>and you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>because that is what I'm for.<em>

_But this year I'll go further,  
>listen closely to my song:<br>though condemned I am to split you  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<em>

_Though I must fulfill my duty  
>and must quarter every year<br>still I wonder whether sorting  
>may not bring the end I fear.<em>

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>the warning history shows,<br>for our Hogwarts is in danger  
>from external, deadly foes<em>

_And we must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin'<em>

Seth swallowed as he heard the story of why the students were divided and figured he would need to unite them all. But to what cost would that be? He knew that the four houses could love each other had he not witnessed it when his father had fallen for his papa? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, was that not what proved his theory, then what would prove it? He would speak with his companions before doing anything about it and also he would speak to his father about it maybe if he found paintings of his ancestors he would ask them of their opinions on it, after all if he was to rule one day he needed a united people and not a divided one. Hannah Abott was the first to be sorted, she was indeed sorted into Ravenclaw. He watched a few more until it came to the bushy haired girl. Hermionie Granger, she was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Then it went on longer and it was the turn of Draco Malfoy who got sorted into Slytherin much to the delight of Seth and Malfoy too. Parkinson too was sorted into Slytherin along with quite a few more purebloods. Longbottom was sorted into Huffelpuff Seth smirked at this. Inoita, Savage as her last name was got sorted into Slytherin. Weasley to Gryffindor, no surprise there and it came to Seth's turn to be sorted.

"Seth Salazar Godric Merlin Riddle." McGonogall, the professor in charge called out, he earned a few gasps and looks for his last name. Seth stepped forward and before he took the hat the headmaster looked to him. "Tell me Mr. Riddle who is your father?" He was asked. Seth played confused for a while. "Thomas Eric Riddle, we descend from Russia, my mother's name was Nadia Francesca Everclear also from Russia." He said looking confused before he could get on with the sorting.

"_Riddle not often I get to sort those, you may be the greatest Riddle of them all. But as I can see it is not in my place to sort you. Heir to all the founders, none has been seen this far in my days, and I have sorted people during a long time boy, but also I see that King Merlin has an imprint on you, but that is to be discovered later. And your father is indeed the one Riddle is sorted last. Now on with the sorting shall we?"_ The hat spoke to his mind earning a mental chuckle from Seth. Out loud the hat spoke loudly. "I cannot sort this boy, as paragraph one states any heir of all four founders shall be sorted by their paintings so mote it be!" That statement earned gasps from all over the hall. That boy as the heir of all four founders of Hogwarts? Just what would this mean to them. Dumbledore looked with twinkling eyes at the boy and nodded. "So mote it be." He stated and clapped his hands before four large paintings appeared before Seth. The paintings was portraits of the founders that looked to just have awoken from a slumber. The first. Huffelpuff looked at the boy. "Ah it's the boy. Look Rowena it's the boy!" she exclaimed excitedly. Ravenclaw looked him over and smiled. "Yes it indeed is… now where do we place him?" Gryffindor huffed and smirked. "With me of course. The boy has great bravery and is loyal to his friends." The painting of the red haired man stated earing a growl from Slytherin. "No the boy is cunning enough to belong with me." Seth laughed some at them and looked mischievously at them all. "So the fight between you four has been about in what house I should fit? Li was right when he said you four would amuse me a great deal." The boy stated his head titled. "But then again you all four should know that I fit with an equally with all four of you." He stated next earning a scowl from the two male founders. Li popped out of his pocket earing gaps again by both staff and students as the dragon took a slightly larger form. "Founders, I The Great Dragon say you should educate the boy on your own during the afternoons." Li stated in his yet again broken English. The founders gave this a thought. "you might be right great dragon, but during the morning classes in what house should he be?" Helga questioned. The dragon just smirked. "I believe young Seth has an answer to that if you allow him." The dragon nodded and moved away from the boy that earned nods from the founders. "I must say that I am greatly displeased with my ancestors choice of houses, it divides the people of our world when they need to be united for the greater good. So I ,Seth Salazar Godric Merlin Riddle, request that on the power given to me as the heir of the four founders that the houses should be no more, the students should be divided by year, and for the cups and quidditch groups should be allowed to exist, for the competitive side as I see it as good, points should be earned for the groups. Each group have the right to 30 members and to make a quidditch team. I also see no use in dueling not being allowed to be thought as we stand before a war still as our great headmaster has proclaimed, the dark lord, shall rise again, so dueling will allow us to be prepared in such an occurrence." Seth took a break to allow the information to sink in and The castle to rumble creating dormitories for each year instead of for the four houses. "Also those who used to be head of the houses should see to it that they still hold a respectable place as the head of the first through fourth year, the fifth year should be headed by the head boy and head girl. The sixth year I presume, he looked over the staff table, ah yes the ghost should do for them," he said pointing to the ghost on the staff, "and for the seventh year our headmaster should claim head over them. So mote it be." Seth stated earning four smirks and nods from the founders before the unified replied "So mote it be." Knowing of the fifth inheritance of the boy. "we the founders accept these circumstances and will hold afternoon classes for our heir and the morning classes he will attend with his year mates." The paintings disappeared and the four long tables divided into 7 as the students started to sort through years of the tables, the Gryffindor's and Slytherins still agitated to each other, but accepted the circumstances. Seth walked down to join his year mates and took the seat between Inoita and Draco.

Dumbledore looked on as this happened, the dragon had taken a smaller shape and perched on the boys shoulder. The boy was indeed someone he needed to keep his eyes on. He rose and clapped his hands. "Well I hope you all will come to enjoy these changes that has been made, now let's enjoy tonight's feast and go explore the new dormitories afterwards." He stated as he called his hands again and the tables filled with food for the feast. Seth spoke with many of his year mates during the feast and made sure to give Li meat as they ate. He found out that most was glad that he had changed the order around with the houses. Especially Longbottom was happy as the prophecy of destroying Voldemort had fallen onto him after Potters death.

After the feast Dumbledore clapped his hands again to gain the attention of the students. "Heed my word of warning, the forbidden forest is at it sounds Forbidden and should all students should stay away from it, new as old. And as of this year the right hand corridor on the third floor is off limits for all students and staff, unless you wish to die a horribly painful death. With all that said first years please follow the bloody baron to your dormitories, second years follow Nicholas, third years head to Huffelpuff dormitories, fourth years to Ravenclaw, fifth years to Gryffindor, Sixth years to Slytherin and seventh years please follow me." He finished off as the students headed to each direction.

The first years ventured to the third floor to a painting of Merlin on the left hand corridor. The ghost stopped before it before he spoke loud enough for the first years to hear. "_Tua toga suspina est._" And at those words the portrait flung open to reveal a common room with a fireplace and a staircase leading down and one leading up. The ghost turned around to them. "The girls dormitories are up the stairs while the boys are down, the heir has his own to the left, on request of the founders as his afternoon classes will be held long." Before he disappeared to think air. Seth couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the password. "your toga is backwards.. that quiet an ironic password we got." He stated earning laughs from his year mates as they too figured what it meant. After a while of talking they all headed to bed. Seth went to the left and lifted his ringed hand and brushed it over the wall and a door opened letting him into his own dormitory. He didn't look around much as he placed his companions in front of the fire place and went to sleep.

School Begins

Seth woke up early and looked around his room, it was clad in blue colors. Royal blue at that and five empty frames indicated that it was the same room as he was to have his afternoon lessons in, he had bookshelf's in the room and a desk to do his home works by. His bed was a king sized four posters one with silk bedding in. apparently high class for him. Li and Nagini had beddings by the fireplace to keep them warm and he smiled at them. As he finished looking around the room he sent to take a shower and get ready for the day. After the shower he wrote a letter to his father explaining what had happened during the sorting ceremony, he was rather unsure of how his father would take it all. After he had sent Li off with the letter he left his room and went to get breakfast. Inoita accompanying him down to the dinner hall. They walked in silence as they didn't have much of a choice until they reached the hall he handed a parchment to Inoita and instructed her to take it to the headmaster at the girls nod he smiled some and sat by the first years table. The parchment held instructions on to how the groups would be constructed for the students and an offer for the headmaster to hold the dueling lessons himself, otherwise Seth would send for an instructor in it.

The dinner hall filled swiftly and the Headmaster clapped his hands. "Dear students I hope you slept well during this first night in the new order. Mr. riddle has given me the honor of informing you of to how the groups will be handled. First off anyone can make a group and the group leader will decide who will have the right to participate in their group. Points will be awarded and taken from the groups as in the same system as it was from houses before. Detentions will still be the same. And groups can issue challenges against each other for points. If someone from a group see him or herself more fit as a group leader and gain that respect from the group members he or she can challenge the current leader for leadership. Now as classes will start tomorrow I say spend to day around all students and start your groups. For a group to formally have formed a parchment with the name of the group leader and the name of the group must be handed to myself." With that he sat down again and allowed the students to eat their breakfast talking among themselves. Seth stated swiftly that he would not join any group that didn't take in Malfoy or Inoita.

After breakfast the three friends left to explore the castle and encountered a seventh year former Slytherin student accompanied by the Weasley twins. Seth looked to Draco and nodded, these three could be trusted to talk with at least. "Mr. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Savage let me introduce us. My name is Markus rosier and this is Fred and George Weasley. We would like to discuss with the three of you a possibility to form a group." The seventh year Slytherin stated, the head boy all of them noted. Seth looked around and nodded. "Shall we head to a more private area to discuss this perhaps Mr. Rosier?" He asked earning a nod from the older boy. "Very well, follow me to the Room of Requirements." He stated before he lead all of them to the seventh floor and passed a wall three times before a door appeared as he opened it, it lead into a room with comfortable couches and armchairs by a fire place, bookshelf's and tables. They all set down in the couches and resumed their talking. "The three of us planned to start a group with me as leader, the twins would be my right and left hand as of the present moment and I know that most of the former Slytherins would follow me if I choose to allow them to. We came to you three as we see the value in being on good terms with the heir of the founders, the heir of the house of Malfoy and of course a half breed that is part angel is also a good ally. So what do you say would the three of you wish to join this group with us? The twins are already famous for their pranks yet their brains have earned them many points to Gryffindor in their past two years here." Seth thought of this for a while before he nodded. "it would indeed be good to have us as allies and I am sure many of the others forming groups is looking for at least me right now. I value that you see a value in my friends. So I and I can say that Miss Savage too accept your invitation to the group. But who will succeed you in being the leader once you graduate?" Seth asked and Markus smirked. "I was hoping that you Mr. Riddle would take that position." He said truthfully. Draco gave it a thought. "I am in on this if Seth would take the honor of being next year's leader." Seth smirked. "very well then we shall think of a name, Inoita I am sure you can come up with something on that part." Inoita just rolled her eyes and put her parchment on the table before writing on it. '**Transire suum pectus mundoque potiri** - _To overcome one's human limitations and become master of the universe._' She wrote down showing them it. The males just smirked and nodded. "A good choice of name Miss Savage but what should it be for short?" one of the twins, most likely George asked. Seth gave it a thought before he spoke. "Masters of universe." He stated and they all looked at him giving it a thought. Markus spoke up next. "That will be our group name then. And our symbol should be a dragon in honor of their cunnings and strength I am sure your companion will be our mascot Mr. Riddle." He stated. "and Miss. Savage's suggestion should be our motto." As they all agreed to this they wrote on a parchment the name if the leader and the next in line with the motto and their name before Markus headed off to give it to the headmaster. Well outside Seth summoned Li and asked him to be their mascot and the dragon laughed at the idea of the group and accepted the honors of being their mascot. The day passed on with them recruiting those Seth deemed worthy of being a part of their group by the evening they had a group of 30 members from pureblood families and more who wished to join them.

The next day he had gotten an answer from his father telling him that it was a good job on what he had done with the school and wishing him all of luck. Seth smiled some as he headed down for breakfast and sat by the table that was for his group holding thirty chairs. By the dinner the day before he had decided that the groups should eat together in the great hall. Most of the group was already there eating their breakfast discussing the other groups. Apparently on group had taken the name 'Dumbledore's Army' and was full of those loyal to the headmaster and that was the talk of the day for the group before they went for their lessons. The first years first lesson was transfiguration with Professor McGonogall. And Inoita got awarded 30 points for her display of wordless magic as she managed to transform a matchstick to a needle on her first try. Seth got it on his first try as well and it took Draco about 2 tries to get it right. Their second lessons was potions in the dungeons with professor Snape. His son was a part of their group and earned them more points as he got his father's questions right and they all managed to do flawless potions. Then it was time for lunch which they ate sharing their success with the others and it proved the twins had gotten twenty points take and earned a detention in potions but otherwise the group was a huge success. Hannah Abott that also was a part of their group even thou her half-blood status was excited about all of this. After the lunch Seth went to have his lessons with the founders as the rest went to have their other lessons.

As Seth entered his bedroom the founders was in their portraits along with Merlin, Seth figured it was him due to the door hole painting. His afternoon lesson went on with the history of magic and of his ancestors and of why he had come to be. And they praised him for his idea to unite the school yet keep the competition through the groups. Merlin held a 2 hour long lesson in wandless magic and the others in their favorite subjects and after the lessons was done by 10 in the evening, he had a two hour break for dinner and a 1 hour break for homework, Seth was exhausted and fell down on his bed falling asleep. The rest of the term went like that until it was time for the Christmas break. Their group had had three quidditch challenges that far and won them all and was tied second place with a group called 'Ancestral Nights' containing most of the Slytherins they didn't accept in. on first place was a group of fifteen former Ravenclaw's called 'Book worms' just 45 points head of the other two.

As the day when to go home had come around Seth smiled he missed his father and Papa and after all they had a wedding to celebrate this break. Draco and Seth would spend time together and the twins would come for the wedding even if most of the Weasley's wouldn't show up. It was bound to be a good break.

**AN: Next chapter should cover the break and the rest of the term. Hope you liked this chapter thou. And for the Latin phrase used for the password I found and couldn't help but use it as it gave me a good laugh I hope it did the same for you dear reader. The groups motto I found of the same page and found it fitting for the idea of the group. Please Review the chapter. And tell me what you think of Inoita, she is an OC I have had around for years, maybe she and Seth should become an item.. what do you think? Please share it with me and please remember I want my inbox filled with news articles from The daily Prophet from you when Harrys last secret is about to slip out.**

**A fun note on the side: My inspiration comes from listening to rock and metal as I write the chapters on the computer, the songs gives me ideas and makes me elaborate the chapters so they become longer.. you should try it. xD **

**Sincerely yours Kitthe.**


	8. So sorry! not update

**Sorry! Hope you can forgive me had a writer's block and got stuck in a game along other things that's happened I will update a.s.a.p. promise!**

**/love Kitthe**


	9. Discontinued

This fan fiction is unfortunately discontinued due to personal life at this moment. If you wish to adopt and continue it please do so I won't continue on it.


End file.
